


It's a little funny

by Malia_C_Quintro



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malia_C_Quintro/pseuds/Malia_C_Quintro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal was just a guy he was supposed to be rooming with, his partner, his friend, comrades on the battle field; this was wrong on so many levels. It put everything at risk, this selfish need, their craving for each other, but neither had the decency to stop when they were in too deep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a little funny

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from but if you like it feel free to comment and give some feed back! Honestly I just thought this up listening to (I Remember You by Psy ft. Zion) and (Dream by Psy ft. XIA of JYJ) ^_^
> 
> If this looks familiar, i also post my work on Fanfiction.net by the same name.

The dingy motel was filled with the over whelming scent of cigarettes as Hal awoke feeling the warmth of sunlight and cold breeze seeping through the slightly opened window. Hal sighed happily loving the feel of the sheets around him. The thin fabric soft, crisp, against his skin. Falling softly off his hips making the dip in his back show, he wasn't wearing any clothes. Snake could hear the engineer mumbling sleepy nonsense, meaningless words and mumbles, it made him smile. Taking another long drag of the half finished cigarette hanging off his lips as Hals' shoulder rubs against his bare chest, Snakes' mind wanders back to the previous night. Grunting moans and high pitched screams, nails digging into his back, heated breaths; the raging burn to touch and taste. The desperate need to take and claim as their bodies came together, rocking back and forth; the memory is enough to make his skin start tingling again.

The bed shifts, it's Hal that makes him loose his train of thought as he watches the sluggish form get off the bed. He moves slow, the obvious sign of his tired form, obvious with how his skinny legs fought the complicated battle of taking those few steps forward towards the bathroom and he stands there wobbling for a second. The realization of slender fingers still clutching the sheet around his waist made the engineer drop the fabric and it fell as he stretched. Snake could only swallow dryly, it was only the day after, it shouldn't be affecting him this much. Hal was just a guy he was supposed to be rooming with, his partner, his friend, comrades on the battle field; this was wrong on so many levels. It put everything at risk, this selfish need, their craving for each other, but neither had the decency to stop when they were in too deep.

He watches the slender frame, how the sun shines off the terribly pale flesh, eyes trailing from his neck down the dip of his shoulder blades and over the soft mounds that held red imprints of his fingernails and light purple fingerprints. The light seeping through the curtains graced itself upon the stretching engineer and Snake knows he's done for. The damn nerdy kid was so scrawny and pale, it was probably medically unhealthy, but at this moment Hals' form couldn't have looked more angelic, a painting of absolute perfection. Snakes' hands itching to reach out and grab again, to pull that frail body back down against the mess of tangled crisp white sheets and pound into him. Make him come undone, moan and scream his name, drowning Hal in immense pleasure, taking off flying and cum so hard they come down crashing.

Again Snake is taken from his thoughts as the man yawns lightly and those long slender legs take off heading towards the bathroom. He waits, watching as Hal slips in leaving the door slightly open and he can hear the water running in the sink. He waits till he hears the familiar sound of running water in the shower and Snake knows the open door is an invitation.

He wasn't supposed to fall in this deep, wasn't supposed to allow himself to get this close, and suddenly he's thinking back to the previous night again. A wave of extreme adrenaline, desperate need and fear; for how long had he been starving himself of this man? A simple stupid nerdy kid, it shouldn't be this bad, but over all the shit they'd been through Hal had been his only constant and he looked forward to the long ride back home. The next place they'd hide out at, another shitty roach motel, shitty coffee and a wide variety of Hal's anime and Asian music. Those tiny moments when all they did was eat pizza, left over Chinese food, drink beer and playing video games. Staying up way late into the night and making secret handshakes like high schoolers even though they were both full grown men.

"Fuck..." Is all Snake can muster as he walks out of bed towards the bathroom. Hand running through his hair, cigarette forgotten in the ash tray by the nightstand.

It doesn't make much sense, Solid Snake, trained former Green Beret and a highly skilled special ops soldier engaged in solo stealth and espionage missions turned to putty at the mere sight of nervous smile and crooked glasses. Hal could make the man drop to his knees and pray to the seemingly nonexistent Gods, shouting, thanking them for such a glorious creation. But he keeps silent and suddenly Snake is starring through the glass doors of the shower stall, watching the scrawny nerd run water through his hair, tilting his head back and mouth agape reminding him of the night before. That same expression written on his face with every thrust, why hadn't he tried to stop himself?

The hot air is filling up the room and Snake could feel the sweat from last night sitting on his skin. The unique scent of the engineer lingering on his naked body. Snake cursed mentally because fuck, he was no good at this. These fluttering feelings in the pit of his chest, the ache and longing to be near that one special someone. The constant need to please and run at Hals' every request and he cursed again, this time under his breath.

"Dammit…" Hal looked up finding Blue-gray eyes with his own. The gentle smile that graced his lips sent shivers down his back.

Hal was nervous still unsure of the risk they were taking, the urge to tell Snake to leave wanting to hide his body, but he can't move. He waits under the running water, waiting for Snake to take action; why is it so difficult? Then snake moves forward pulling open the glass door and stepping forward in front of Hal. Their breaths mingling together Hal frozen by the other mans piercing glare. Stone cold eyes with a mixture of so many emotions that he can't help but notice he's been the only one privileged to see Snake so exposed; naked, bare and vulnerable.

Gently he feels the strong rough hand push him up against the bathroom wall, hands much bigger than his own and he realized how exposed he is too. If snake really wanted to he could kill him right there and then, but he doesn't, he won't. The hand on his chest slides down and slips past his sluggish arm to pull his hips forward, his left hand cupping the back of Hals' neck. The water turning cold hardly making him gasp and then he felt slightly chapped lips against the length of his exposed neck. Hal could only shut his eyes in pure bliss, a needy moan escaping his lips.

"Dave…" Hal's voice comes out a soft whisper and suddenly Snake growls possessively. His hands move lower cupping his cheeks and pushed him up held in place by Snakes' knee. He feels Snakes' teeth biting into his flesh, but its not painful. Animalistic instinct to claim washed over, and Snake bit every inch of flesh he could reach. The bite marks from the previous night, red and slightly purple make Hal groan when Davids' teeth find his collar bones. Hals' hands grasp at the muscled arms of his partner, and David bites harder into his exposed neck grinding his hip into Hals' length.

"Oh God, David!" Is enough to encourage Snake to do more, Hal giving him little gasps and moans of approval that set every molecule in his body on fire. The hand at the back of Hals' neck moves around to find the hardened nubs at the front of his chest and the heat of the wandering mouth biting around the perked flesh makes his back arch off the wall. Hal never thought he could feel anything more intense, was this what being loved felt like?

A nervous wreck beneath a flirtatious cocky grin, making that usually hardened brow crease and furrow, eyes close shut to release a low groan from this man and make him feel a rush of pleasure with the mere skill of his mouth. What the hell did they think they were doing?

Lips crashing, teeth clacking, tongues swirling in a fight for dominance Hal rolled his hips forward wanting to be closer. The sudden crave of skin to skin contact, to be connected, pressed together molded together as one, he needed Snake. He didn't care that this was all entirely new to them both, that neither of them had ever done anything like this before, it was terrifying and exhilarating all at once. Fuck it was scary as hell but neither wanted to let go. Their fire burning and stinging at their flesh but they kept pushing forward for each others warmth like a moth to a bright light, they kept returning to each other.

Hals mind was everywhere at once, fighting, struggling to calculate every possible angle of this, relationship? Whatever it was they were doing, the things that could go wrong, everything more it can be and Gods it just didn't matter all together, did it ever have to stop? He didn't want to go back to normal, didn't want this day to end and if it was a dream there was the possible chance of going insane; this couldn't be a lie. So Hal clutched David's hair harder, closed the gap between their lips harsher, pouring in all his desires and cravings, everything and anything he was feeling hoping the physical act was better than words. Did they reach through? Then David bounced the engineer higher, holding Hal's bottom over his throbbing length and he moved his head back gasping for air through the running cold water, through their heated kisses; he was starting to feel lightheaded. It was foolish to think they didn't need air.

"Fuck Hal…" Snake rasped watching Hal laid back against the wall a panting mess, eyes heavy, pupils wide and blackened with lust. Those magical lips swollen and red from kissing so long, from extended periods of time wrapped around his length. Hal was quiet feeling the tip of Snakes' head brush against his entrance, the gasp that left his lips made David bite his lips in anticipation.

"Fuck me Dave…" And the were off, still loose from the night before, slick with the running water and mixture of cum. Snake pushed forward slowly at first and Hal arched further off the wall, hands coming to grasp tightly at snakes back, one hand pulling at the dirty blonde hair. Fully seated on David's length, Hal's gasping for air, Snakes' gruff heated breaths besides his ear and stubble scratching at his shoulder, he couldn't take anymore.

Hal clenched the ring of muscle around David's shaft unconsciously and he moaned rolling his hips wanting to feel more. David groaned moving forward with Hal, meeting further deeper, it was so tight, and he loved every second of being trapped and constricted deep between the engineers soft mounds. He couldn't hold back anymore and he thrust upwards harshly pressing right against the bundle of nerves that made Hal's head fall back and scream.

"Uhn! Jesus, David, Fuck!" Snake took that as an encouragement and moved faster, moved harder wanting, needing to hear Hal scream his name again. Soft gasp suddenly turned wild and wanton, limbs a thrashing mess, finger nails digging at his back there was sure to be marks like a cat attacked him, but it didn't matter. Somehow it drove Snake to pound even harder into Hals prostate, the force of their love making hard against the wall, he wouldn't be surprised if they broke through.

"Dammit Hal… You're so f-fucking tight!" Hal would've laughed if not for their current situation. With the speed and strength of Snakes thrusts it's impossible to last long, if it were torture he'd sadistically want it to last forever. But it can't, and he starts to feel the familiar burn in the pit of his abdomen, the white flashing behind his closed eye lids and he screams.

"Uhn David!" Hal could feel Snake bite down on his collar bone with a low growl as he spills his hot seed inside Hal and they're both panting. Both riding out the last of their orgasm, slow steady thrust still making Hal hum or gasp soft against Snakes ear. Snake doesn't want to pull out and Hal doesn't want him to, so they stay in place, foreheads touching heated breath brushing against their faces, David placing soft lazy kisses along his jaw. Hal want this to go on forever, wants to stay like this, feeling the strength of Snakes' muscled body against his own, feel the immense pleasure that come up with every roll of their hips.

This is risky, reputation damaging, overall fucking frightening because they don't know what happens next, there isn't a manual for this kind of thing. No maps to read, no plan of action, it's not a mission; they shot first, could they even ask questions now? But no voice broke through the silence, they're both just there, Hal sitting on David's half limp member, held up by a strong pair of hands and David's thigh. It too much, too intense, they come tumbling down from their high and it so fucking scary that even David's sorrow filled intake of breath meets Hals soft whimper. Their in so deep now, could they really just forget everything and walk away? There was still so much to do, Philanthropy just being started, metal gear still to destroy, the truth still to discover, its just so much to risk. Hal feels David's body twitch wanting to shift weight and he clings tighter to Snakes' neck grabbing a fist full of wet dirty blonde hair and sobs into Snakes shoulder.

"I don't want this to end... Please don't leave me alone…" But the words weren't meant to slip and suddenly he's so much more embarrassed now and it's funny considering what they just did, it should have had him beet red. He hides in the crook of David's neck wanting to disappear but the to his surprise Snakes' arms hold him tighter and his hand is grasping at his dark hair, pulling him closer from the curve of his back.

"I don't think I can let go Hal…" Snakes' voice comes out low and raspy and all Hal wants to do is cry. Thinking back to that dreadful day in Shadow Moses, being dragged out of a dirty locker and pissing his pants, scared shitless and crying for his life; he never thought the man he met that day would become someone he'd care for so much. Becoming friends and close to brothers, but they were so much more than that now.

"We can't tell anyone if we're going to do this… Nobody can know…" They both know this is crazy, they'll become a liability to each other, another mission will never be the same. Because now Hal will worry, now Snake will be vulnerable and God help the man that ever laid a finger on this precious nerdy creature, because the day he looses Hal would be the day the entire world would suffer at his hands and the scary part was he wouldn't even give a damn.

For now they're both okay, for now its still just fluttering butterflies, fast heart beats and nervous first times. And they try and think back to how this all started, when they both started feeling this way, when a glance across the room became a few seconds too long, when the brush of fingers and cheesy handshake wasn't enough. It's all just a little bit funny because neither can remember when it all even started.

**Author's Note:**

> I like how this turned out but im not really sure if ill write more to this.
> 
> If your're curious you could also find my artwork here
> 
> snugglesmesilly (Malia_C_Quintro) - DeviantArt ↗


End file.
